An expectant father must often drop everything to rush the mother of his child to the hospital. Because of the need to rapidly leave for the hospital, the expectant father can often forget to bring a variety of useful items that could make the waiting more pleasant. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an expectant father system that included a number of items that could be of use to an expectant father while waiting for the delivery of the baby that includes a carrying case having a variety of useful items provided therein that can be kept in the expectant father's vehicle. In addition, it would be a further benefit to have an expectant father system that included at least one item that could be kept as a keepsake to remind the expectant father of the birth of the baby.